when everything's meant to be broken
by AuroreMartell
Summary: Yet another AU, this time about Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. Featuring Rhaegar as a band geek and Lyanna as a skatergirl punk.


A/N: Modern AU detailing Rhaegar and Lyanna's love story, rated T because Lyanna will be swearing a _lot_. It's a oneshot for now, but I may update later... so feel free to follow :)

Hugs and lemon cakes to my editor, seekingtomorrow, who happens to be a fabulous writer so check her out.

I felt like being pretentious with the title, so it's a verse of the Goo Goo Dolls song "Iris."

This first chapter will be narrated by both Rhaegar and Lyanna, each alternating paragraphs. Sorry if it's confusing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lyanna Stark is sprawled out the couch, pretending to do her homework, when the door opens and a very confused Rhaegar Targaryen walks into her life.

"Holy shit!" she cries, totally freaked out that some random dude walked into her house. He's wearing a white polo and khakis, which isnt really the typical rapist outfit, but still. "The fuck are you doing here, man? This isn't public property!"

Rhaegar looks a little freaked out too. He had no idea that some random girl would be in Ned's house when he walked in for practice, let alone some grungy skateboarder that he's pretty sure is a freshman at his school. "I- uh-"

Lyanna scrambles for something to defend herself. She ends up grabbing her World History binder, the one with the plastic cover ripped off. _Maybe it'll protect me, with the sharp tip and all,_ she thinks madly, and yells, "Seriously, dude, get the fuck out of my house! Or else I'll fucking cut you!"

"Wait!" Rhaegar holds up his hands- _never mind that she's four years younger than me, and so skinny she can barely land a punch_- and grabs the binder, which is notably covered in little doodles of wolves and more detailed drawings of roses in bright blue ink. "I'm here for Ned Stark, I thought this was his house?"

She frowns. "Well yeah, it is. But why'd you think you could just walk in here like you owned the damn place? This is mah house, mah rules."

He suppresses a laugh at this small, young girl, with her boyish flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap, her hands on her hips and a wary look in her ice grey eyes. "Ned told me to come over today for band practice, but i guess it was rescheduled. I'm Rhaegar Targaryen."

"Rhae-" Lyanna stops herself, and her stomach drops. "Oh shit! Oh SHIT! You're the president's son, aren't you? Oh shit!" She falls back onto the couch. "God damn! I tried to kill the president's son! And I've been swearing around him! Fuck! I mean, um, shoot!"

Now Rhaegar just can't help but laugh. "Yeah, you definitely couldn't have killed me with a binder. Sorry."

"Oh shush." Lyanna bats at the air with her hand, but somehow she's laughing too. "I'll make it up to you, m'kay? I'll get you a diet Coke or something. Sorry that we don't have regular, but Ned's being a pussy and going on a diet. Sit down."

He watches as she plays the dutiful hostess, even in her huge skateboarder shoes and tight red jeans. Rhaegar is pretty sure by now that her name is Lyanna Stark, Ned's sister and Robert Baratheon's girlfriend. He probably should have figured it out earlier. "You don't have to."

She throws him a diet Coke, which he barely catches. Lyanna giggles to herself and skips over to the couch. "So, you're in my brother's band? What instrument?"

Rhaegar wonders what she'll think about his answer. If he weren't the son of President Aerys Targaryen, he'd get such shit on the football team for playing classical piano. At least they haven't seen the little bronze Mozart sculpture he has on his bed table, or the Bach poster he has in his basement. "They want me to be their keyboardist."

"Nice." Lyanna grins. "I'm so jealous. I tried out for keyboardist, and I was all, 'I'll be great, dudes! Even if I've been playing for only a year!' but of course Jaime Lannister was all, 'No way. You're too young, and you're not badass like we are.'"

He laughs again, wondering what this little girl is doing to him, making him laugh and laugh at things that shouldn't be so funny. Maybe it's the way she looks at him, making her ice gray eyes go all soft from under her long eyelashes. "What's Jaime play?"

"Drums," grumbles Lyanna, rolling her eyes. "Like, 'oh yeah Jaime, cuz being a drummer is just such a hard instrument to play! And last time I checked, bro, we're the same age.' But whatever. I got my revenge when I got a solo for our first gig and he didn't, mwahaha."

"Hang on, you're in the band?"

She hurls her pencil at Rhaegar. "Don't act so surprised, I'm a decent singer. Even if my getting into the band was a mixture of Ned's nepotism and Robert just trying to get into my pants later." Lyanna glances away, wondering if she's making Rhaegar feel awkward as she adds quietly, "Like that's ever worked before."

Rhaegar feels awkward. It's not like he's ever wondered why Lyanna is dating Robert. He's kind of good looking, and captain of the football team, and popular, but he's certainly no scrappy, emo skater boy that he'd expect Lyanna Stark to end up with. Whenever Rhaegar sees Robert with Lyanna at the football games, she doesn't always look too happy to be there with him. But even if the feeling isnt mutual, Robert does really seem to like her.

"Aaaaanyways," chirps Lyanna, forcing a cheery smile onto her face, "you're on the football team, right? You playing in the homecoming game?"

"Definitely." Rhaegar's amped up about the game, which is in two days. If he gets MVP, which Ned says he might, he'll be able to cast the deciding vote for Homecoming Queen. The dance is the day after the game. "Big homecoming game and everything."

"You best kick ass out there and get MVP," Lyanna helps, "because Elia deserves the title." Actually, she isn't being totally honest. A secret tiny part of her wants to be a Queen for one night, even if no one will nominate a skatergirl freshman. But of course it wouldn't be right to steal the crown from a girl who is a) Rhaegar's girlfriend, b) beautiful, funny, and a senior, and of course c) dying of lung cancer and needs to walk with an oxygen tank.

"I'll try," says Rhaegar with with a weird little squirm in his stomach that he can't quite identify. "Robert's got a great chance to be the MVP, though. He'll vote for you, no doubt."

"Meh." Lyanna stares at her oversized shoes. "I'm not nominated. I'd need twenty people to put my name in the nominations box, and I'm not getting those."

"Hey, maybe some people've already named you," Rhaegar tries. If he hadn't put Elia's name in, he knows Lyanna Stark would be getting another vote. Which is stupid, really, because he's just met her and they're both dating people. _Get with it, Targaryen_. "I mean, you're beau- uh, you're not that bad looking."

_Was he just going to say I was beautiful_? Lyanna feels giddy and a little sick, and she tries to brush off the feeling by slapping his shoulder. "Creeper alert," she laughs.

Rhaegar grins at her shakily, internally cursing himself for slipping. He ekes out a laugh and sits up in the chair, mumbling, "I should probably leave now. Have to babysit my little brother."

"Sure." Lyanna's smile is just as wobbly. She feels like something big has happened here, even if she doesn't know what. "See you tomorrow, then? At the game?"

"Yeah."

"Coolio. I'll cheer for you." Lyanna grins at him. "Oh. And my boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Bye then."

Rhaegar slips out her front door, and immediately loses his breath. _What was that? What the hell was that? Why do I feel so sick inside_? He hasn't done anything wrong, all he did was be nice to his friend's little sister. But right now, all Rhaegar can think of is how beautiful Lyanna Stark is, and how vivacious, and how effervescent, and how she might just become the death of him.


End file.
